


Out of the Shadows

by CatKing_Catkin



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Companionable Snark, Fictional Religion & Theology, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Happy, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, POV Mollymauk Tealeaf, Romantic Fluff, Speculation, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin
Summary: "As much as they'd ever understood her, Molly had always understood that the Moonweaver was for those who lived their lives in shadows, in the in-between, those who wanted to keep their own affairs private and their own people close. So Molly didn't know where the Moonweaver stood on the subject of, for example, weddings, which seemed like perhaps the most public thing you could do with your feelings ever."They tie the knot in the deep woods of Zemni during the biggest full moon of the decade with all their friends and gods there to bear witness.Written for the Mollymauk Lives Fest, Day 4, Prompt “the Moonweaver”.





	Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet! No, seriously, this might be the single most disgustingly fluffy thing I have ever written. Hope you guys enjoy it!

****Molly couldn't remember anymore what had drawn them to her. But her tenants had always suited them, her worship came easily to them. Sometimes her prayers seemed as natural to them as Infernal or the ability to use their swords. It was like they'd been reborn with her worship in their blood.

This, however, was uncharted territory. 

As much as they'd ever understood her, Molly had always understood that the Moonweaver was for those who lived their lives in shadows, in the in-between, those who wanted to keep their own affairs private and their own people close. It had been Desmond who'd taught Molly her most essential tenants, and of course he'd never revealed where he'd learned them. It wasn't like Molly had ever properly _studied_ , she'd certainly never spoken to to them the way the Traveler spoke to Jester, so Molly didn't know where the Moonweaver stood on the subject of, for example, weddings, which seemed like perhaps the most public thing you could do with your feelings ever.

Yet it was something they and Caleb had decided that they both wanted. So much of their lives up until now had been unreliable, temporary, fragile - even Molly's own existence. They had decided together, after months of batting the idea back and forth, that they both wanted something permanent, something that would always be there even if, one day, one of them wasn't anymore. 

But that grim resolve had given birth to this joyous night. They had come to the Zemni Fields, to one of the old forests that still stood there, and they had all gathered beneath what Caduceus had identified as the biggest full moon of the decade. Jester would officiate, having apparently received the Traveler's express permission to speak on behalf of two other gods, just for a night.

"Consider it our wedding present to you guys," she'd said, and Molly was happy to do so.

Neither Molly nor Caleb had ever really expected to wind up in this situation, and so they made the day out of Caleb's half-remembered traditions and things Molly had heard about in stories or seen in plays and things everyone else thought might be nice, too, their own rituals and good luck charms from their own homes and histories. There in the forest, the Mighty Nein built their own idea of forever for two of their own, and there was no place for the Empire's approved gods to darken that day. 

Yasha braided flowers into Molly's hair and wrapped garlands of them around their horns. As she led them to the clearing where the ceremony was to take place, Molly caught her arm and held her back for just a moment. 

"I feel like there should be more," they whispered, as they stood with her beneath the shadows of the trees. "I feel like I should... _be_  more. Is this enough? Am I enough?" 

Their oldest, dearest friend smiled down at them, and then pulled them into a careful hug so that they could press their face into her chest and breathe in the familiar scents of her - leather, steel, cheap beer. It had never failed to soothe them and did not fail them now.

"You always have been," she murmured. "He wouldn't be here if you weren't, right?"

Molly hugged her back and made what they hoped was a noise of agreement. They didn't dare risk nod with all the work she'd done on their hair. "I hope so."

"Nott's been telling me about how nervous he is all day. I know so."

As if to confirm her words, Beau called in from the clearing. "Oy, Molly! Get your flowery ass over here and marry this guy before he passes out!" 

Talking to Beau remained, in so many ways, one of the easiest things in the world. "Fuck you, too, Beau! Just because you beat me to it is no reason to be smug!" And as they looked over to shout at her, Molly saw that, in the midst of their anxieties, all their other friends had gathered.

Caduceus was just putting the finishing touches on the coating of multicolored moss around the archway of wood he'd crafted. Nott and Fjord stood on Caleb's side. Beau was waiting for her wife to join her on Molly's. Jester was standing beneath the arch as well, and even from here, Molly could see her bouncing on her toes with impatient enthusiasm.

The moon was shining down as bright as day so that all their most important people seemed to glow with a celestial light - especially Caleb, where he stood waiting beneath the arch. Nott had braided flowers in his hair, too, and even from here he looked so _beautiful_  that Molly was dizzy.

At the sight of their friends, at the feeling of Yasha standing forever steadfast beside them, Molly's heart felt almost too big and warm to hold anymore. "I love you all so much," they breathed. 

"We love you, too," Yasha said with a smile, before taking their arm once more. "Come on. Time to tie the knot."

Molly and Caleb couldn't keep from kissing each other before Jester started in with her sermon. But they were all making this up as they went along, and so that was probably okay. 


End file.
